writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Tournament
Ginger Hair by lack of rainbow.jpg|Luna 336px-Florian.jpg|Sebastian 'Chapter 1 Stay away' I feel his warmth, his breath, and his love. "Did you think this would last?" I ask him. No answer. So I repeat my question, and again he doesn't reply. The tears pour down his face, and the pain conquers me. "Why are you leaving me.." he mutters. "I told you yesterday, I need to go to a special school." "I know you're clairvoyant," says my boyfriend. "But you can develope your gift here as well." I stare in the distance, trying to find happiness in this valley of tears, pain, and darkness. It's like my entire life just got stolen. "We've got so much more to do," he says. "So much more too lose, Luna." "Okay! I'll stay; now happy?" Sebastian smiles, and I give him an angry look. "I want to stay here with you," he says. "You don't own me!" I shriek. And my feet start moving, from the hills to my house. To my house in Sloan. After 10 minutes of walking, my house reaches my sight. When I enter I see mom sitting in the sofa, our uncle got us. It's damn ugly, but yeah, it's a present. "Are you out of your mind!?" she screams. "It's 3 AM!" She isn't worth my attention, not anymore. My room seems the best place to go, my safe small room. I take my ipod, and set it to shuffle. First Birdy sings a song, then adele, and as last Paramore. I decide to check my blackberry. 20 new messages. '' Sebastian! Why can' he even leave me alone! I throw my blackberry against the wall, and it's torn apart. The ground is hit by it, and I have to smile. God, that feels good. Everyone says I have a short temper, but they need to shut up. They don't know me, who I am, and what I've been through. They are just weak, and an easy target. Just like mom. I look out of my window, to the sky. I really need a wish right now. My eyes close, and the wish goes through my mind. There ain't no reason why it wouldn't be worth to try. It's paranormal, I'm paranormal. That's a good reason, I guess. ''Dad and mom are hugging, laughing.. being happy. Suddenly a car appears and hits mom, she falls down and dad shivvers. Everything becomes black, and I'm visiting mom in the hospital. "Who are you?" she asks, slightly afraid. "I'm your daughter," I reply. "Where is dad?" She starts screaming, cursing and crying. But why? Doctors push me away, and I shriek: "Why is she doing that!?" They take her away, and leave me alone. Alone in this room. This room, where my mother went insane. I go hysterical, and start throwing random things against the wall. I accidentelly throw a vase to a window, and the window breaks. Guardians come, to dismiss me, I think. I'm wrong, a large guy punches me, and another kicks my face.. Hell goes through my entire body. A scream escapes my mouth, and tears pour down my face. The alarm clocks tells me it's 7:30 AM. I put on a plain green shirt, kaki trousers, and my black stars to match my outfit. This is a new day, a new day brings new chances. I, somehow, find a napkin and dry my face. There's no need to cry, I'm strong. It's time to get ready for school. When I enter the livingroom, my parents are sitting in the kitchen. Mom is staring at the wall, with her hollow eyes. My father looks worried, so the question, which spins through my mind, leaves my lips: "What's going on?" Dad doesn't reply. "What's going on?" I ask, irritated. "Just get ready for school," he says. I eat my cornflakes, brush my teeth, and grab my books for today. 'Chapter 2 Rain' Oh god, where is my bike? School is in 30 minutes, and it's 25 minutes from here! Why do we need to have such a large garden.. I hate living creatures, they always ruin my day. My father must have placed it somewhere, so let's start searching. My eyes start seeking for the purple object, but I find nothing. Dad likes to tease me, so I guess it's somewhere hidden. What is a good hiding spot? Please.. not between the plants. And I was right, my bike is between the plants. Ugh, he's so childish. With some brute strength, I get the bike out of here and start biking. The dark sky cracks open, and I get all wet. The water dances around my body, and I try to avoid it. Yeah, like that is going to work. Only silence, like only the rain has a chance. Finally I see my school, and there's no one. Absolutely no one. I open the door, and no student is in the hallway. Through the window, I see all the students being taught about English. My hand goes to my bag, and I get my schedule out. It says I have History now in 048. Mr. Smith looks angry. "You're late," he says. "Tell me something I don't know." My classmates are looking at me if I've killed someone. That's always the problems if you're too late, these judging eyes. I sit down next to Jessica, the popular girl from class. She thinks she's better than everyone, and only talks to people who Jessica thinks are coowl. "How are you?" she asks. I ignore her. "Okay, stay miserable then." You can hear the anger in her high, annoying voice. I'm soaking wet, my school books are wet, and I hate my life. Smith starts teaching history again. I don't care about Napoleon or another boring person. We live in the present, not the past. Mr. Smith's tiny snake eyes are staring at me. He's thinking, and says: "Don't forget it, Luna, the department leader wants to see you." "Sure she does," I say. "Everyone wants to see me." "Get out," says Mr. Smith. I know where to go, to Kate. Kate is our deperatment leader. What have I done wrong? I think. Well, no time to find out. She's sitting in her big chair, her white hair looks perfect and she's wearing a grey skirt, with a white top. "Okay, what did I do?" "A little bird told me you don't want to go to the special school in England." Betrayal, that's my first feeling. But did we have any trust? Why did Sebastian tell her that? He wants me to stay. Right? "No, no I don't.." I reply. Kate looks shocked; "But it's good for your future!" I give her a mad look, and she remains silent. "You must develope your gift!" she screams at me as I walk out of her office. "Yeah, sure!" The suspence is killing me, school and Sebastian makes my life a lot harder. Please cut of all the ropes, and let me fall. I'm done with this, I'm done with school. Both schools. I just want to go home, to my room, to my bed. Living creatures suck. They all do. Except my friends, who I don't have. All weak, and easy to take down. I look down at my tattoe F''ighter. '' Category:Stories Category:Love Category:Adventure Category:Fiction